


Stitch by Stitch

by Aurora_Antheia_Raine



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Antheia_Raine/pseuds/Aurora_Antheia_Raine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He left her once only to return. Could he leave her again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitch by Stitch

**Skye's Weekly Challenge Prompt: Stitch**

_To stitch a wound…_

Higurashi Kagome fell in love with Takashi Sesshoumaru for the first time when she was seven years old. She had fallen off the monkey bars at the park and scraped the palm of her hand, the sting bringing tears into her eyes. Before she had a chance to call for her mother, a twelve year old Sesshoumaru stepped into her line of vision. His honey eyes flashed wisdom well beyond his years and he had knelt down beside the weeping girl.

Wordlessly, he grasped her injured hand with gentle claws and examined the wound carefully. Kagome sniffled but didn’t move to retract her hand as she gazed at him curiously. Comprehension slowly dawned upon her when she spotted a small white kit beside him and her thoughts were only confirmed when he opened the kit to pull out a few supplies.

Sesshoumaru ripped open a packet of alcohol pads to disinfect the scrape, secretly pleased when she didn’t cry out. Instead, she bit down hard upon her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut, determined to appear brave in front of the unknown but friendly stranger. Next, he applied a fair amount of ointment upon her skin and sealed it with a band-aid.

“Thank you,” Kagome whispered gratefully, clutching her hand against her as he cleaned up his mess. “I’m Kagome.”

“My name is Sesshoumaru,” he replied, snapping his kit shut, “and I’m going to be a doctor one day.”

 

\- o0o -

_To stitch a broken heart…_

“What in Kami’s sake are you doing here?” Sesshoumaru snapped, whirling around to face her as he let go of her wrist. “Do you not realize what repercussions may be placed upon you for your actions?”

With wide, feral eyes, Kagome simply stared at him dressed in his lab coat, absentmindedly rubbing at her tender wrist. His demon strength was bound to bruise her one day, especially if he made it a habit of dragging her half way across campus. “I-I’m sorry, but… I had to see you.”

“The urge could not have waited until your dismissal from school?”

Biting her bottom lip, she shook her head. “No, it could not wait,” she said, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. Against her will, a small sob escaped her lips and before she could stop herself, she began openly sobbing. Her entire frame wracked with the force of her heartache and Sesshoumaru immediately moved to pull her into his arms and embrace her.

“What troubles you?” he asked, replacing his deep, smooth voice with a gentle whisper. His breath ghosted upon her skin like a soft breeze and Kagome wiped at her tear streaked face furiously. She drew a shuddering breath to calm herself before stepping out of his embrace. Sesshoumaru’s arms fell from her shoulders and dangled awkwardly by his side, fingers twitching as he took in the sight of her blotchy face.

“I caught him with her,” Kagome told him with a shrug of her shoulders. When she received no response from Sesshoumaru, she reiterated her statement, “I caught Inuyasha with Kikyo.”

“The fool does not deserve you,” he simply replied, knowing she would understand what he was telling her.

“It’s not that simple!” she cried, “I can’t forget about him just like that. We’ve been dating for two years now. Don’t you understand, Sesshoumaru? It hurts. It hurts like hell.”

“Would he cause you less heartache if the inevitable truth was delayed until a further date?”

“You’re right,” Kagome admitted reluctantly with a sigh, “it was better to have found out now than later. I just… I feel so lost. I don’t have anyone to turn to anymore.”

Sesshoumaru assessed her quietly for a moment. “You still have me.”

Soft sapphire met wary gold; both searching for answers to their unspoken questions in each other’s eyes. He waited for her reaction as she contemplated his words. Finally, Kagome flashed him a bright smile. “I know. I’m really grateful to have a best friend like you.”

Something indistinguishable flickered in his eyes before disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. He wasn‘t certain why, but he had felt his heart drop slightly when the word ‘friend’ had left her lips. Clearing his throat quietly, he sighed as he quickly scanned her face. The evidence of crying was still apparent upon her face.

“Since you have already taken the liberty of skipping your classes,” Sesshoumaru began.

“We should go get some ice cream,” Kagome said, cutting him off mid-sentence to finish his statement for him.

“Precisely.”

 

\- o0o -

_To stitch a path for love…_

“Oh Kami, I’m so sorry!” Kagome exclaimed, trying to regain her balance after running straight into a tall, rock hard figure. A hand gripped her upper arm to steady her and she looked up to thank him, only to have the words caught in her throat.

He smirked as he released her. “Still as clumsy as always, I see.”

“Sesshoumaru…” she whispered, suddenly overwhelmed with emotions.

“No tears are to fall from your eyes, Kagome. Not today,” he replied, still knowing her tendencies all too well.

“Wh-what are you doing here?”

His eyes swept across her features and down her attire. He reveled at how she had grown from a pretty girl to a beautiful woman. “For a visit,” he answered after a moment of silence.

“How is Kyoto?”

“Kyoto is lackluster in comparison to Tokyo.”

Kagome laughed and threw herself into him, needing to feel the arms of her best friend around her. It had been four long years since they have seen each other. From the letter he had written her so long ago, she was informed of how busy he was in Kyoto, having become a successful doctor. She had remained in Tokyo, nursing her wounds of losing her best friend, but had also become quite successful as an interior designer, though she had just begun.

“How long is your stay?” she asked, breathing in the scent of him.

“Two weeks,” Sesshoumaru stated, tightening his arms around her petite frame. It had been far too long and though he would never verbally admit it, he had missed her during the years they were apart. Sometimes the absence of her would tug and pull upon his heart until he nearly drowned within in his own loneliness.

“Spend them with me?”

He looked down at the sight of her snuggled upon him, her beautiful sapphire eyes closed and her expression openly displaying how content she was. He hesitantly lifted a clawed hand and gently placed them atop her head, feeling his heart surging with an unknown emotion.

“There is nothing else I would rather do.”

 

\- o0o -

_To stitch two hearts as one…_

“Do you really have to go?” Kagome asked him, the both of them standing at the entrance of the shinkansen station.

“I must,” Sesshoumaru confirmed, a duffel bag in hand.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do without you again…” she confessed, her sparkling eyes portraying her uncertainty, fear, and loneliness.

“Let us cherish these last few minutes together,” he suggested, holding a hand out for her.

Nodding, Kagome placed her hand upon his and with fingers laced, the two walked into the station to where Sesshoumaru’s train was due to arrive.

Kagome couldn’t keep her eyes from averting to their joined hands, a lighthearted feeling overtaking her dread of Sesshoumaru’s departure back to Kyoto. Sesshoumaru was lost within his own thoughts. He loved the scent of her, the feel of her. He loved every part of her, his best friend. From her warmth to her tears, her cheeriness to her clumsiness. Every fiber of her being, he loved and he couldn’t bear the thought of leaving her behind, but it had to be done.

“Will I see you again?” Kagome asked, cutting into his thoughts.

Sesshoumaru gave her a solemn nod as they came to a stop before the ticket collector.

“When?” She tried to stop the quiver of her lips and the tears that filled her eyes, but she failed. Twin streaks trailed down her cheeks as she gazed at him. “Four years later?”

Gently, he brushed away her tears, trailing his fingers down to her trembling lips. He stroked her bottom lip thoughtfully, his other hand dropping his duffel bag to cradle her face and Kagome closed her eyes at the sensation. He tried to fight the desire to kiss her, to show her his inner struggle but he knew it was wrong. The longer he stared at her though, the more he couldn’t think of just why it was so and before he could back out, he claimed her lips with a fiery passion that surprised them both.

Kagome immediately responded to him, moving her lips insistently upon his as she pushed herself closer to him. Her hands tangled in his long silver hair and knew this was where she was meant to be. Every moment with him felt right. Her tears continued to fall as she lost herself inside their embrace.

The uncertainty of their next encounter allowed her to be bold with her actions. She pushed him back until he met with the wall behind them and she molded herself into his frame. Every dip and curve fit snugly upon him as if they were made for each other. There was a frenzy that could not be contained as they drank from each other. Their very existence depended solely upon this kiss.

Kagome needed air. Her lungs were protesting, but she didn’t want to let him go. She knew that once they parted, he would leave her again. As if sensing her urgent need for oxygen, Sesshoumaru pulled back.

“Don’t,” she panted, trying to pull him back.

Sesshoumaru clasped his hands upon her wrist to stop her frantic movement and placed another chaste kiss upon her swollen lips to calm her. “No, not four years,” he responded, staring at her intently to show how serious he was, “four days.”

“What?” Kagome gasped, looking at him with confusion and shock plastered upon her face.

“I’m not leaving you again, Kagome. I would sooner perish from this world than to be without you, but I need to return to Kyoto for personal belongings and to submit my resignation letter.”

“I… I can’t ask you to give up your career, Sesshoumaru.”

He smiled. The first smile Kagome had ever seen from him while in public. “I can start anew in my home town, Kagome. You can’t ask me to give up what keeps me living and breathing.”

“Which is?” Kagome asked, feeling dizzy but needing to hear his words more than she had ever needed anything in the world, apart from Sesshoumaru himself.

“You. Higurashi Kagome.”


End file.
